Based on Dreams
by Darkmoon Eclipse
Summary: This is merely a series of individual documents I've typed out based on dreams I've had through the past couple years. I hope you find them interesting. Some curse words, sexual stuff as well. (Let me know in a review and/or PM if you'd like to see any of these to be made into full-length fanfics.)
1. DC Comics - The Flash

_**DC - THE FLASH**_

* * *

I am at Star Labs and there was someone in some sort of machine. They were in pain and Flash had the device to control the machine. He turned the crank all the way up and the person began crying out, begging for it to stop. I demanded for Flash to give me the device. His eyes turned entirely black as he growled "No!" I snatched the device from his hand and turned it to the off position. Flash lashes out at me, but I step aside as he slowly moves passed me and crashes into the wall. Harrison Wells storms in snatches the device from my hand as I'm distracted and seems to turn the device back on. I turn and see the person in the machine, but it's beginning to power down. _I thought I turned it off. I swear it was off._ I go into the room and Caitlin Snow follows. I have her wait outside, ensuring that I have it under control. She steps back and closes the door. The person stumbles out of the machine, and at the sight of me, she stands and begins shooting icicles at me. _What? She's originally shot fireballs._ I dodged every one, but caught the last one and stabbed her in the abdomen with her own icicle and she falls to the floor. I kneel before her. "Freeze the wound. You'll be fine. Just freeze the wound," I tell her. She begins doing so. Her bleeding stops and her wounds heals. She asks me what happened and I explain that the machine was meant to remove the metahuman genes and replace them with regular human ones, but something must have went wrong. Now instead of throwing fire, she throws ice. I explain that I helped make the machine for any metahuman who didn't want to be one by reverse-engineering Alchemy's stone. But something must have went wrong. Instead of removing the abilities, they change them into the polar opposite. Harrison storms in and pushes me aside, accusing me of tricking him and using his money to build a more dangerous machine. "I swear that wasn't my intention!" I stammer. He tells to get out and I go leave the room.

We all watched the security footage. Sure enough, the girl who threw fireballs can now through icicles. Cisco then pulls up another security footage. The one with Flash and I. After I snatched the device, Flash moves towards me as if in slow-motion and I step aside as Flash crashed into the wall behind me. Harrison and Cisco exchange glances and say together, "We need to run some tests."

The results from every metahuman testing device came out negative, except one. Caitlin Snow was unable to draw a conclusion from my blood results, other than that I am definitely metahuman. The only test they didn't try was one I suggested: allow the captured metahumans to use their abilities on me. Instead we allow Cisco to vibe me and see if there are any examples of what I can do in the future. So he does it and he jumps back. "What? What did you see?" "I saw the particle explosion and you getting hit with the wave." "That was her past," Harrison says. "We want her future." So Cisco tries again. "All I saw were events that already happened." I then think, "Maybe try looking into my past." "That's dumb," Cisco says. "What's the point of tha..." "Wait, no. Try it," Harrison suggests. Cisco shrugs and does so anyways. "I saw Dr. Stein. He was flying and had cold mist coming off of him. He was shooting ice from his hands." "That's like Firestorm, but with ice," I jokingly say, "perhaps Icestorm then?" "Try again, look into the past." Cisco does it then afterward looks to Caitlin and says, "Your eyes were bright orange and you were shooting fireballs." "Once more." Lastly, Cisco says "Canary? She was whistling softly as a deck of cards slowly began building into a card house."

The conclusion was made. I had the ability to make other abilities do the opposite. A few examples: Flash is slow instead of fast. Dr. Stein becomes Icestorm instead of Jefferson becoming Firestorm. Caitlin becomes Killer Fire instead of Killer Frost. And, I guess Canary softly whistles to build things instead of making a loud supersonic wave to break them down.


	2. DC Comics - Dream of the Endless

_**DC - DREAM**_

* * *

"I'm just a petty hedge witch. I can only perform spells to bring me money and, well, sex. I'm not powerful enough to perform one to prolong my life." "In The Dreaming, you won't need to. It's my realm. My sister cannot touch you there." "You don't know what immortality can do to a mortal mind. Or perhaps you do, I don't know. I'm not rejecting your offer. Just give me time; I need to think about it."

I thought about it. I decided to go with him. So I waited for him to return to me. He hasn't come. Did I anger him? I thought we parted on good terms.

There's a knock on my door. Dream! I rush to answer it. No... It's his sister... Death.

"I see no point in trying to bargain with you. If it's my time, it's my time." "You've spoken to those who have gone before you so you already know. Impressive." "Before I go, can I at least leave a note or something for your brother, Dream?" "Oh, you don't know." "Don't know what?" "He's been captured." "I'd ask if I can wait for him, but, again, there is no point in bargaining with you." "Tell ya what. You believe in reincarnation, yes?" "Yeah. But..." "I'll allow you to retain some memories of him. They'll remain dormant until you do a so-called 'past life regression' or some shit. Or... Or until you see him again." "Will he remember me?" "Trust me, he'll know you."

* * *

I had a dream about a tall pale man with sparks in his eyes. The memories began flooding back to me. I broke down into inconsolable crying.

"What is wrong?" He asks. "I've missed you," I sob as I hug him. "I don't know if this will work out now. I'm not the same girl you remem..." He places one finger on my lips and says, "You are _exactly_ how I remember you." He then leans in and kisses me.

* * *

I wander around The Dreaming and come across a basketball court. I find a ball and begin shooting. Dream shows up. "Do you play?" I ask him as I pass the ball his way. He steps aside and it bounces away. "No. I do not." Lucien and Jack Pumpkinhead approach. Jack has the ball. "Do either of you play?" I ask as I signal for Jack to pass the ball. "I have important duties to attend to," Lucien answers. Jack tosses me the ball and also answers, "I would, but seems like _everyone_ here has work to do." I dribble the ball and complain, "There's a basketball court here," I shoot, "and yet nobody plays." The ball soars towards the basket then disappears. The ball, the basket, the entire court disappears. "There," Dream says. "Now it's gone." From a short distance, I hear Nuala say, "Aw... I would've played." Dream shakes his head and the basketball court reappears. The ball hits the hoop and bounces in Nuala's direction.

* * *

"How do I know that my love for you isn't just the work of your sister-brother?" I ask Dream. "How do _we_ know this isn't just some cruel game they're playing with the two of us?"

"If this was truly Desire's doing," Dream answers, "then you wouldn't be questioning it. They would never allow anyone to question their intentions."

* * *

_**Not From a Dream, But My Own Thoughts...**_

"I'll need half a gallon of 100% cranberry juice and another of grape juice, some yeast, a cup of sugar, and a balloon," I tell the kitchen servants. Nuala looked puzzled. "What's the balloon for?" she asks. "Oh, you'll see," I tell her as I walk away.

Nuala watches me mix the juice, yeast, and sugar in a pot and asks why I don't just ask the servants to do this. "I know here I can get anything I've ever dreamed of, quite literally," I say as I stir the contents. "But sometimes, things in the waking world can be just as...fun." I take the pot and ask Nuala to hold the funnel above the empty juice jug. As I pour the mix in, I add, "I learned this from my mother. After a week, we'll have a new, more _interesting_ drink." I cover the opening of the jug with the balloon and set it on a shelf. I turn to Nuala and ask her, "Has Dream ever been drunk before?" "I don't believe he even can." I just shrug and say, "More for me then"


	3. Marvel - Kilgrave

**_MARVEL - JESSICA JONES_**

* * *

_My Kilgrave experiences_

_Snippets of journal entries from a survivor_

* * *

If I give any indication that I am not 100% under his spell, he'll find out obviously. What he will do to me, I don't know. He's gotten pretty creative in how others die. Thank the gods he hasn't told me to commit murder or suicide...yet.

* * *

He sleeps with me every night. He tells me enjoy it. My body opens up for him. I feel the physical sensations. And I enjoy them. Am I just following his orders? Gods I hope so. This seemingly primordial lust I feel... It's only temporary. IT HAS TO BE! Do I really want this? I'm beginning to wonder...

* * *

I have been able to please him thus far. I follow his orders, but I'm still an individual. I don't follow his orders to the letter. Because of that, I am afraid he suspects my limited ability to fight his orders.

* * *

It was a small detail, but he knows from experience the way others follow his orders. He asked for a glass of water and I brought it in a plastic cup. For a moment, he didn't take it. But only for a moment. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

I told him about this journal. He asked me what I do when he's out. I told him, "I wrote in my journal." He asked to see it and I showed it to him. I didn't give it to him though, just let him look at it as I held it in my hands. Why must my actions be so precise sometimes? Most mundane actions like that, I follow to a T. But a few, like the "glass of water" incident, a minor detail is changed. After reading this, he told me to

[PAGE MISSING]

"How long have you been able to fight it?" "I don't know." He didn't like that answer. He must be used to more specific replies. He picks up my journal and begins reading aloud the section about our nights. "Is this true?" "Yes."

We were standing across from each other by the kitchen island. "From what I see, you can still do what you want, just as long as it follows my basic orders. But if you truly don't want to do it, like gouging out your eyes or jumping from the balcony, you will obey until the moment the action must be carried out." He slid my journal back to me. "This is new. I'm curious about where this will go. Keep up with the writing. And don't skimp on the details."

My ADD will only allow me to remember so many details. Idk when he will return, so I also try to keep my entries short_ish_. The "quotes" were ad-libbed from memory. I hope this will suffice.

* * *

After reading last night's entry, he told me to tear out the page mentioning the violent parts and set it on fire. I had hoped that I was able to fight it. Now that part is lost forever.

* * *

He reads this almost nightly now. Out loud. Even when I don't add a new entry. I wish I can tell him to stop. I wish I can snatch my journal from him. I wish I can stop journaling. . . No. I don't. He's right about one observation: if truly don't want to do something, I won't. Journaling is okay. "Glasses" of water is okay. Sex is okay.

WHY DID I WRITE THAT?! Gods! Why must I be so honest in this journal?

He fucking ordered me to be. That's why. He wants to know exactly what I think of him. Not what he wants me to think of him, but what I truly think. "Write your _own_ thoughts," he said.

Okay. I will.

Tomorrow.

* * *

The ending of my last entry had him curious. We were on the balcony when he ordered me to tell him what I thought of him. I have no desire to repeat any of it here.

After a few insults, he told me to shut up...but I didn't. I continued ranting and raving at him. He told me to stay where I was until I got it out of my system. I was on that balcony until sunrise. My voice was hoarse. I was cold. He asked if I was done and I just nodded.

He allowed me inside and tested me further: holding eggs in boiling water. When the water got unbearably hot, I yanked my hands out. Some water splashed on him. He was furious. He _really_ hates it when I don't obey him, especially when the order is to cause myself harm.

I sometimes wish I had his powers. Just for a couple seconds. That's all I need.

A couple seconds.

* * *

He wanted to know, so I told him. I didn't know he brought the neighbor over when I said it. I'm sorry, Mr. Holtz.

* * *

He told me to write about my thoughts about our nights.

Why can't I say no this aspect of my life with him? I can ignore the more harmful orders, but I just give in to this one.

I keep telling myself I don't want it. That I don't like it. He used to tell me to enjoy it. How can someone truly fake something like that? It's understandable if someone fakes enjoying it for survival purposes, but I . . . feel as if I am not faking this. Not anymore.

It feels like he's timing his orders just so when this part of the day happens is when I am no longer under his control. He doesn't word it as an order. He more so makes it sound like a mere suggestion. He wants me to think I have a choice. But I don't.

Do I?

* * *

Nothing happened tonight. We didn't do anything. Maybe it it's because of last night's entry.

If I can write down lies, maybe I can sway him. No. That won't work. It's not possible. I can't lie. I can ignore his more physically harmful orders, but all the mental ones. . . like writing what I honestly think, that may potentially cause me even worse harm in the future, I can't ignore them. In my mind, I want to. But my body won't let me. My hand writes my thoughts.

If I change my thoughts, can I change what I write?

* * *

My entries have been getting too short again. He doesn't like that. He feels like he needs to repeat himself. But what _details_ does he want? If he asks for another "glass" of water, will I have to write that I brought it to him in a dark, red plastic cup with a blue and purple zigzag pattern around the middle? If he asks me to make a mixed drink for him, will I have to write that I handed him a dark red plastic cup with nearly even amounts of cranberry juice, whole milk, tap water, generic mountain dew, and day old coffee? When he asked me to take a shower, will I write that I went through a whole bottle of shampoo, two bottles of body wash, and stood in the cold water for four and a half hours because he didn't give me another order in that period of time?

Yes. I am a smart ass in these entries. If he doesn't like it. . .well, I guess he can tell me to stop being a smart ass. But if he wants honesty, he'll have to settle with some snark.

You want details, Kilgrave?! I'll give as many godsdamn details as I can fucking remember!

* * *

He pointed out all the time I used the word "gods" and asked if I was in any way religious or if it's just a joke or figure of speech. I told him I was a polytheist who believes that the gods don't directly intervene unless nearly a whole race of people prays at once for the same thing. "Like winning the lottery?" "Like eliminating a common enemy."

I pray every night to rid the world of this monster. The god of madness is probably enjoying my predicament because I'm slowly descending into madness because of it. The goddess of nature does nothing because her domain isn't directly affected. The gods of debauchery and domination and goddess of beauty aren't doing anything for my nights with him are their domain and they are most likely pleased. God of destruction: yeah, my life is destroyed. The goddess of nightmares seems to be the only one directly "doing her job".

Fuck. I need a new pantheon. Perhaps my personal pantheon is responsible for placing me with this monster.

* * *

What happened to Mr. Holtz was a horrible thing, but I still wish I had his powers. Or at least wish I can figure out why or how I can ignore some of his orders. Idk if there is a way to test this theory... Do I have powers? If so, are they the reason I can ignore him?


	4. Twisted Metal

_**TWISTED METAL**_

* * *

I was at all your shows. Heartbroken, I followed you to every new city. But I kept my distance. I knew you wanted none of me. Your mind was focused on another girl. The one you lost all those years ago.

You met another woman, whom you married. On the outside, you seemed happy. But I knew better. You had a child, a little girl. Still you were dead inside.

Every piece of flattened roadkill I see makes me think of you. You were going to propose to me after we graduated, remember? Is there any humanity left behind those eyes? Any sign of the man I once loved? Is William Sparks still in there?

* * *

My wish: to go with Calypso to the place where it all started. "Go to her. Rescue her before this even begins."

The wish's backfire: Though Twisted Metal has now never come to be, somehow I am still haunted by nightmares and memories. No one else knows of Twisted Metal but me.

* * *

Twisted Metal is now over for good. I have ended it before it even began. William and I are happily married and had a little girl. We named her Crissa after the little girl he never had. She's growing up so fast. She looks just like the Crissa that never was. She loves cars. A demolition derby came to town and she begged us to go. So we did. Then tragedy struck. A lone tire went flying, killing Crissa. William has fallen into a deep depression. I recognize this side of him. I know what's to come of this...


	5. Avatar: The Last Airbender

_**AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**_

* * *

Air Training involved balancing on a top of something as small and thin as a golf tee. The Trainer was a flamingo.

Earth Training involved using a long staff to knock someone down. The Trainer was a monkey that could stand on his tail.

Water Training involved meditation, underwater. The Trainer was a seal/sea lion.

I don' remember what Fire Training was nor The Trainer.

* * *

Aang was there. He was a master at the Air Training, but not so much at others. Katara wasn't even good at the Water Training, being unable to breathe.

* * *

I was there. My best class was Earth Training, despite my constant fails at trying to knock down The Trainer.

* * *

It was revealed that this strange style of training had its uses. The academy came under attack and I swung my staff downward, causing a massive rock fall onto the enemy combatants.

Aang was able to escape his combatant by riding his top onto the ceiling and out a window. The combatant followed, and next thing I saw was that combatant was sent toppling into the forest below.

Katara, being forced to fight underwater, began to panic. She was cornered and instead turned the water to ice and she escaped that way.

* * *

Turns out, that too was training. The combatants were graduates of the academy. Aang and I passed, whereas Katara failed. She used methods that were not taught at the academy.


	6. 4 Different Sources

_**DC - SUICIDE SQUA****D****,**_ _**MARVEL - THOR AND LOKI,** **ELDER SCROLLS, **__**THE SAW MOVIE FRANCHISE**_

* * *

"Does the Enchantress have a sense of humor? What does she find funny? What makes her laugh? Does she laugh? _Can_ she laugh?"

* * *

I motion toward Thor and Loki, saying, "The god of thunder and the Daedric prince of madness." "Excuse me," Loki leans forward and asks, "The _what_ of madness?" "It's a reference to something neither of you would understand."

* * *

I move the curtain to help conceal myself for privacy. They move it back. I move it again, and so do they. _They probably just don't want me to run, but must they insist on watching me piss too?_ I decide to sit on the ground against the wall next to the door. I close my eyes and meditate, trying to get to that place. "The mortal plane. Mundus. Nirn. Tamriel..." (My husband walked into the bedroom, waking me. I was unable to continue.)

* * *

(I fall back asleep and have a different dream) I have escaped from Jigsaw's trap house before he was even ready to begin. I know he's after me. Ring! _The payphone?_ "Hello?" "You shouldn't have run. It'll be worse for you the second time around." "I won't go back!" "Too late. I've found you." I hang up and run into the nearest building. There is an elderly man in there. He gives me a blanket and a cup of tea. I take a couple sips and my sight gets blurry. The old man says something and I realize he was Jigsaw. I blackout.


	7. DC - Joker & Marvel - Kilgrave

_**DC - THE JOKER, MARVEL - KILGRAVE**_

I have been transferred to a new unit. I overheard the warden say that I seem the only one capable of sharing a room with _him_. Who is this _him_ guy? Why doesn't anyone else want to room with _him_? I enter my room and see _him_.Sure, he does seem rather...odd. Pale skin, green hair, tattoos everywhere, and a gold grill (y'know, on his teeth). He always looks angry. Does this guy ever smile? Does he ever laugh? I fear him, and yet oddly admire him. He stays to himself, doesn't talk to anyone...except for maybe his therapist. I wonder what they talk about. Obviously it's none of my business, but do you ever wonder what people talk about with their therapists? Does he tell her about how he contemplates all the creative ways he could kill everyone in the building as he made his daring escape? Does he tell her the story about how his dad was an abusive drunkard? Or perhaps the one about how he was a runaway and wandered into the wrong neighborhood swarming with child slave traffickers? Or the story of... Whatever. He has many. _I wonder which ones are true. I wonder if any of them are true._

He's aggressive at night. I always manage to fight him off and somehow get some sleep. I can never seem to figure out how I manage, but I do.

I have been transferred to another unit on a higher floor. I got a hold of some keys and made my descent down the stairs to the last unit I was on. I panicked and fled onto a random floor, hoping it was the right one. As I ran down the hall, I heard gunfire behind me. I turned and saw my old roommate firing at the people pursuing me. I snatched the gun from him. "Don't kill them!" "What are you? The Batman?" I fire at someone's hand, blasting their own weapon out of it. "Disarm and maim, but don't kill," I tell him as I hand the weapon back to him. We head to the elevator on the end of the hall. The warden and his therapist (or what vaguely resembles his therapist) are already holding the elevator. "Why is _she_ coming?" ← [therapist] "It's a long story." ← [roommate] As we ascend to the roof, I say, "They should've never transferred me to that other unit." The warden turns to me. "What did you do?" I don't answer. I just smile slyly. We reach the roof. A helicopter is waiting for us. I see a man in a purple suit step off the helicopter. The sight of him makes me flee back into the elevator, hands cupped over my ears and loudly repeating "nope" over and over. I curl into a ball and continue to yell "nope" until my former roommate drags me out. The man in purple asks me why I tried to run. "You're fucking nightmare fuel! But that's okay. You'll get what you deserve when Jessica Jones snaps your neck!"

It seems as if the whole city quietly murmurs... "Jessica Jones snaps your neck! Jessica Jones snaps your neck! Snaps your neck! Snaps your neck!" **I then wake up.**


	8. Elder Scroll - Molag Bal, but not really

_I'VE DECIDED THIS IS **ELDER SCROLLs - MOLAG BAL**. DON'T ASK HOW I'VE COME TO THIS DECISION._

* * *

The elevator opens and I find myself in a dilapidated basement. I step out and am taken by surprise by a man with dark red eyes and long jet black hair who pins me down. I try to fight him off, but he's amazingly strong. He rips my shirt and bra off. His penis bores straight through my pants like they were nothing and thrusts inside me. He kisses my lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth, down my throat, and I feel it in my chest. I am in immense pain and I panic. I manage to push him off and I run for the elevator. As the doors close, he yells, "you should return by midnight, or else I'll come find you instead." I shudder and take the elevator back up. I blackout inside.

I awaken in my room wearing only a hospital gown. It's in the same building but on a much higher floor. I am handcuffed to my bed. I cannot leave. I glance at the clock. 11:51. I grab the handcuffs and pull hard in hopes of breaking free. The cuff opens up from around my hand. _Huh? How?_ I get out of bed and head to the door. I grab the door handle. Locked. I peer out the window and see at least three staff within my sight. I slump down to the floor, hand sliding off the handle, now surprisingly unlocked. The staff outside take notice and check on me. When the door is opened, I run past them down the hall to the next door. I touch the door handle and open it, slamming it closed right behind me. _What is going on?_ The staff fumble with their keys as I dash toward the elevators. The elevators are key activated too, both bringing it to you and choosing a floor. I touch the keyhole and the elevator arrives. _How am I doing this?_ Just as the elevator door closes, three staff members jump in behind me. I have already activated the elevator to go to the basement and they tell me I need to go back as I glance at the digital clock. 11:57. I tell them I can't and that it'll just slow me down. They corner me away from the door and I panic, whipping them all away... with my elongated tongue. _What is happening to me?_ I make a brief stop at the next floor to push them out, then continue to the basement.

I reach the basement and the guy is sitting there waiting for me. "I knew you would return," he says with a sinister smile. He then jumps on me and shoves his tongue back into my mouth, down my throat, and into my chest. He doesn't speak, but somehow I hear him say, "You can stop this. All you need to do is bite off my tongue. But just know that if you do, my parasite will remain inside you." I reply back, also without speaking, "Your parasite is already inside me." I use my own tongue to get his out of me and I push him off with ease. "How?!" "Probably from the first time you did that." He simply smiles and walks towards me, "That means you're already mine." I push him away and yell, "I am not yours!" He laughs, "you will be soon enough!" and lunges for me again. "Once the parasite takes over, your libido can only be slaked by me." I dodge past him, but he grabs my gown and rips it. He yells, "just give in!" "Never!" I run for the elevator trying to activate the lock, but nothing happens. _No!_ I panic and keep trying. "The parasite won't let you leave," he says. "If I will it to keep you here," the man pins me against the wall, "here you shall remain." His penis bores through my clothes again and I feel it thrust inside me. For that moment, time seems to stop. My whole body tenses up and all my hair stands on end. He whispers in my ear, "this is all you will ever want again." Once he blows his load inside me, he steps back and I collapse to the ground. As my vision fades, I hear the man say, "No lock can hold you. No disease can slow you. No man can keep you. You are mine now. Your soul belongs to me." I blackout.


	9. Yu-gi-oh, but not really

_**YU-GI-OH, **BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT TAKES PLACE IN EGYPT_

* * *

Me and a couple friends were in an ancient Egyptian museum. It was late, almost closing time. A wall collapsed and a lithe, spry, black cat came rushing out. It began rubbing my legs and showing me affection. We walked in and found ourselves in a new exhibit. New as in everything looked brand new. We met a man in ancient Egyptian garb. He said Bast cursed them in an eternal limbo in time. And the pharaoh has gone missing. Somehow, I got separated from the group. Miles away. I was in the middle of the desert with just me and the cat. I tried to bend over and pet it, but he ran off. He stopped a few feet away and meowed. I ignored him assuming he didn't want to be petted. I began to walk away and the cat started rubbing my legs again. Meowing. It then ran back in the direction he went, meowing more. I followed. We came to a building with a statue of a woman with a cat's head. I soon found out the missing pharaoh was the cat. **I woke up not long after.**


	10. Pokemon

**Pokémon**

* * *

"Careful on the ice," the woman sneered as I quickly leave her apartment.

"I don't need your warnings, bitch," I snap as I slam her front door closed and storm down the steps toward the exit. I open the main door…and slide on the ice toward the fence across the sidewalk.

I crash into the fence and it collapses. I hear the woman yell, "I warned you!" as I hurdle over the edge into the deep, rocky ravine. I can just feel her self-righteous eyes glaring at the fence from her window as I plummet to my death.

I freefall into the abyss smiling widely. I spread my arms and yell, "woohoo!" as I draw dangerously closer to the raging river below. I close my eyes, holding on to the faith that I will be saved.

I land on something cold, but soft. I open my eyes and smile at my rescuer: a blue-white bird with wings like cirrus clouds and plumage shimmering like sunlight on freshly fallen snow. I hold on tight to him and rest my head on his back. "I knew you'd come, Arctres." He screeches in acknowledgement and soars through the ravine.

* * *

I wave to a Mantine who is jumping and diving in the river. I jump in after him and we swim together happily. The Mantine circles around me creating a gentle whirlpool. It laughs when I am pulled under by the current. I grab ahold of him as he jumps again. I let go in midair and we dive into the river together once more. We both resurface and we laugh and splash at each other.

I gaze over toward the park and watch other people and Pokémon living together peacefully. A Herdier and Mightyena are playfully chasing each other as their trainers enjoy their picnic together. A Medicham and their trainer are doing yoga under the shade of a tree. A Hariyama and Mienshao are bowing to each other after a battle as their trainers do the same. A wave of water washes over me and I am pulled under once more. Mantine swims past me and I hear him laugh again. I smile and swim after him.

This is how Pokémon should be treated. As friends, partners, and allies. Not tools, weapons, and lackeys.

I once more hold onto Mantine as he jumps from the water. As per usual, I let go to dive back in with him. However, I let go too late and go flying onto the sandy shore.

Mantine laughs again as I pull my head from the sand. "Of course you find it funny," I say lightheartedly.

Someone comes running up to me. "Are you alright, ma'am?" he asks me.

"I'm fine," I reply with a smile. I look up at him and see his outline apparently shimmer in the sunlight.

"Are you sure, ma'am?" he asks. "You're looking at me like you hit your head pretty hard."

I blink at him but his visage remains blurred. I shake my head and say, "this is why I swim near the dune. The sand is soft enough to absorb the impact." I get up and wade back into the water. I turn back towards him only to see that he is gone. I gaze out towards the park, but I cannot find him.

I feel a gentle splash and hear a confused coo from behind me. "Who was that?"

I turn around only to see Mantine behind me. I shrug. _I suppose I did hit my head rather hard_.


	11. Assorted Actors

**THE FIRST OF MY MANY KILGRAVE NIGHTMARES. Much of this has been added to and embellished because I was planning to turn this into a full story, but the recurring nightmares made me stop.**

* * *

I awaken in an enclosed bed, like a casket. There is a hole above my head covered by a thick metal grate. I hear voices coming from outside. I panic and scream for help. The grate is moved and an old man peers in at me. "Oh, you're awake early. We're not ready for you yet, so just get comfortable and I'll return for you later." The grate is moved back and for a moment I lay there in silence. _What did he mean by 'we're not ready'?_ I'm becoming more aware of the voices outside. _Are they getting closer or are there more of them?_ I begin to panic and kick at the top of the casket screaming. The thing swings opens and the old man grabs my arm. He sticks me with a syringe and I go limp. "I said we're not ready yet!" I can't kick around anymore. All I can do is blink and look around with my eyes. He carries me behind a curtain to a chair next to a podium. I am on a stage. I see that I am in a large room full of people, all of them wearing masks. The only one not wearing a mask is the old man. The man steps up to the podium and announces, "I guess we will begin the auction a bit early." The man picks up a clipboard, runs his finger down a list, glances at me, then back at the clipboard. "This is showcase number 17. She has ripened up early before the harvest." _Harvest? What?_ I'm awake and coherent, but simply unable to move. I can move only my eyes. Everyone is staring at me. I know they are. I can't move my head yet, but I glance down to see that I am wearing a thin white dress. I can't feel what it's made of, but I can see my legs through it. It's thin enough to see my body underneath. I'm also not wearing any shoes. "This fine specimen is 21 years of age. Caucasian. American." I just sit there as the man prattles on about me. He's listing off my natural hair color, eye color, height, weight, clothing sizes, etc. I continue to glance around the crowd. Some have lost interest and turned away. But they all turn back when the man begins listing things about me that frightens me to the core: my sexual preferences. I'm still mostly paralyzed, but getting feeling back in my extremities. Whatever he injected me with, it seems to fade away quickly. I wiggle my fingers. It gets easier the more I move. I make a fist then flex my fingers outwards, and repeat. I do the same with my toes: curl, flex, and repeat. I know they can all see me. Nobody seems concerned though. _What's going on here?_ "Starting price is set at 100 grand. Do I hear 100 grand?" I can now move my wrists and ankles. My left hand falls off my lap and it hits the side of the podium with a thud. No one reacts. They all must know that whatever I was injected with would wear off like this. The more I move what I can, the easier it gets to loosen up what I can't. I still can't move my head though. _I must find an exit._ I'm on a stage. There might be one in the back. I might be able to make it. _As soon as I can move my arms and legs, I'm running backstage._ "Sold!" _Oh no. I'm too late._ The old man forces me up. I can only stand with his support. The one who bought me walks up, takes me by the arm, and leads me out a door to the right of the stage. I _can_ walk, but only with the help and support of someone else. The man takes me to a room and sits me on a chair. "Sit here," he tells me and stay there. The man steps around the corner. I can move my arms and legs now, but unable to stand. I can also finally move my head. I look around and see that room looks something like a sex den. _Fuck. It __is__ a sex den._ I'm able to weakly lift my arms, but not above my shoulders yet. _What's going on? How did I get here?_

"Excuse me, sir," another man in a mask steps in the room. "May I have a minute?"

_Wait_. "I know that voice," I mumble, slightly slurred. He glances in my direction. _I think he heard me_. He walks over to the guy as I sit there.

The two men are talking about me. The second is wondering if he can have me first. _I swear I've heard that voice before._ I look around to find a new escape route. _Window is too small, even for me._ There's some KY gel on the table next to me. _I know another good use for that..._ As I reach for it, the second guy demands I put my hands down. Without question, I place my hands on my lap. Then it hits me. I know who he is. _Magic. Time. Mutant._ I mouth the words as I think them. The man can see my mouth moving, but ignores me. I'm able to mumble more, "Potion. Space. Purple." The man sighs, clearly annoyed with me, "Can I at least get my time with her?" I'm not even paying attention to them anymore. I'm looking up at the ceiling, still mumbling, "Potter. Who. Jess..." He grabs me by the hair, forcing me to look at his hideous mask, and says, "I'm sick of your voice!" I muster up all the energy I have and shout, "Your words have no power over me, Kilgrave!" I slap my hand over my mouth, eyes wide with fear. _I didn't mean to say a name._ The man angrily pushes me to the floor.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?!" I cry. "Oh, you should know," the masked man says matter-of-factly. "You read the email invitation, but you deleted it without RSVP'ing." "What email?!" "The one that states that you were invited to a party in France. It listed off some celebrities that would be there." I think and then remember the email. "It looked like spam, so I ignored it." "It was meant to look that way. Everyone who reads it and RSVP's gets to attend the party. Everyone who doesn't read it in time for the party is passed up. Everyone who read it but ignores it gets chosen for the after-party."

* * *

"We're going to get shot!" she shrieks. "Trust me. This part of the building is the least under surveillance," I try to reassure her. "Besides, I'd rather die than to do this for the rest of my life." As we stand atop the shaky restroom stalls, there is a loud knock on the door, "You girls hurry it up!" In our frenzied panic, I manage to make it onto the windowsill just as the stalls collapse and the other woman falls to the floor in a heap. The loud racket alerts the guards and they come running in, catching a glimpse of me just as I slip out the window. But not before a bullet grazes my left hand. I fall to the ground, stifling a yell of pain. Between the building and the parking lot is nothing but open ground. The alarm sounds and I am forced to make a run for it. I hear a gun fire, but luckily it missed me. I hear a man tell 'Mr. Tatum' to get back inside. _Did Channing Tatum shoot at me?_ I manage to make it to the parking lot. I notice an older guy leaning against a car smoking, paying no mind to the commotion from the building. I duck between two cars. _I'm gonna die tonight, I know it._ I hear loud music playing as another car pulls up. I roll underneath the parked car next to me and wince at the pain in my hand. A man steps out, complaining about being late and how he knows he's missed the auction. _I know that voice too._ Someone comes running up. "Has either of you seen a girl run this way?" The guy from the car gets excited, "a girl? Is she one of the auction girls?" A third guy calmly asks, "Can you describe the girl?" _He also sounds familiar._ "Yes, Mr. Hart. And she's escaped." _Mr. Hart? Is that Kevin Hart?_ "And Mr. Capaldi, she's Caucasian, about 5'4'', brown hair, medium length." _Peter Capaldi?!_ Kevin sounds disappointed, "Damn! She's not my type!"

* * *

Five years have passed after I've escaped and I do believe I have finally recovered from the trauma. I got a nice apartment in a small town and new job working the front desk at the library. My new life is going well. It's a Sunday night and only 20 minutes till closing, so I quickly check my email.

_**You**__**have**__**been**__**invited**__**as**__**a**__**VIP**__**to**__**a**__**party**__**in**__**France**_


	12. The Corinthian vs Freddy Krueger

The Corinthian (Vertigo's Sandman) and Freddy Krueger (popular enough to be self-explanatory) are arguing about who has claim over my life. Freddy swipes at Corinthian's face and then jumps back as he sees that his claws have been cut off by Corinthian's eyes (or, more accurately, eyelids). I'm cowering in a corner, knowing that no matter who wins, I still die. The two are going at it, neither one allowing the other an edge. I finally scream at them, "I'll decide for you!" Then I woke up.


	13. Dukes of Hazard

I hear the Dukes of Hazard scrabbling into the front seats of the Escalade. I, sitting up from the backseat and blinking away my sense of startlement, ask the two, "What happened to the car?"

They exchange annoyed glances and both say in unison, "we don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me you at least have the shotgun."

The man in the driver's seat yells, "There's a crossbow in the back!"

I reach over into the trunk area and pick up a crossbow about as big as I am. As they speed away, I roll my window down and attempt to shoot crossbow bolts at the car chasing us, missing every time.

"I thought you were good at this!" The man in the passenger seat yells.

"It looks easier in the movies!" I shout back.

We speed out of town and attempt jumping over a stream in our massive vehicle. We fail, miserably. We all climb out of the Escalade and book it towards the woods.

"Where's the crossbow?" one of them yells.

"I ran out of ammo, so I saw no point in bringing it!" (There's no whispering nor calm talking, just yelling.)

The other guy pulls a bundle of bolts out of his pocket and glares at me.

We hear police sirens and see the lights from the edge of the trees. "Now, boys, the pursuit is over. Bring the girl."

I never found out why the sheriff wanted me nor why they boys were protecting me, because I woke up.


End file.
